ManEater
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: is it really fair that men can play and toy with a woman's emotions and not get what he has coming for him? Why can't a woman be the same way?


_A/N: Okay so I woke up with the song Maneater stuck in my head, and the urge to write this :) **Enjoy!**_

Sultry music played in the background, slow jazz and mild hip hop, she swayed her hips slowly to the beat as the words wrapped around her like feather boa. Soft and caressing. Her dress, red as a the fire that danced in the hearth that was at the foot of her bed, and decorated with white and black beads at the hem, a white ribbon that was bordered with black lace. She smiled into the mirror that stood proudly in the corner of her walk in closet, she placed a hand on her hips and twirled once more, eying her reflection perfectly. She smiled in satisfaction, "Perfect, _muy perfecto._" she purred, walking out to the big four poster bed that contained her black strappy heels that lay on the goose down comforter, along with the chunky-yet complimenting- chocolate diamond bracelet and necklace that she had received two Christmases ago.

Her phone rang, "Hello?" she said, the squeal of her eccentric blond friend was loud and she pulled the phone away from ear and put it on speaker. "Hey Shar," she said, strapping on her heels and twisting her ankles around to see it from different angles. She smiled once more in satisfaction.

"Hey girl!" Shar said, the sound of her hands clapping loudly made Gabriella look at it with a pensive, annoyed stare. Shar continued, "you ready for the club, there's supposed to be hot guys there." Gabriella smiled, and picked up the phone; taking it off speaker, and gathering up her black pea coat and turning her music devices off and placed them in her matching red hand bag.

"I'll see you there," she hung up her phone with a click and stuffed it inside her bag. Her gold Mazda was waiting in the driveway and she moved quickly as she got in, strapped on her seatbelt and pulled out to the club. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as her mind raced, her lips twisted in a wickedly lustful grin as she saw the attractive guys pass on the street, some waved and some attempted to run after the slim and sleek car. She giggled at their poor attempts.

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what you here for?_

She parked the Mazda, slamming the door lightly and tugging her pea coat around herself tighter. There was a bouncer at the door, who stared down at her with a semi crooked smile and a lustful gleam in his eyes, he pinched her ass as she passed, but she didn't respond; the cold shoulder was rejection enough.

The club was filled with gyrating bodies and many people were leaning up against the wall just staring at the amateurs that didn't seem to know the first thing about seduction by dance. Gabriella rolled her eyes, her heels clacked against the floor and everyone seemed to turn with their eyes on her. The music halted, she only smiled and walked toward the bar in the back of the club and sat on the stool.

The was an attractive man to the left of her, his blue eyes were electric, and his lips turned up in a charming smile as he placed a hand on her back. She turned to him, tilting her a bit while exposing the spot on her neck that all men loved to kiss and drive her wild with lust. He brought his head down to meet her gaze, as if about to kiss her, but his warm breath hit her ear as he whispered, "Dance with me?" she giggled, grabbing his hand from her back and dragging him to the center of the dance floor.

She spun around, her backside meeting his groin and beginning her temptress dance. He groaned as his hands worked their magic on her hips and thighs. Her folds beginning to grow slick, and her ass grinding harder on his groin.

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

The beat of the music pounded hard, her veins pounding loudly under her skin, Blue Eyes leaning his head down to her throat, the one spot that she revealed earlier. She moaned softly when he started suckling it, her fingers twirling about his forearms and then she spun around so her face was centimeters away from his and her breasts and hips bucked and teased his member, making it grow hard. She giggled as she felt it stab her between her thighs. She brought her lips to kiss against his, she devoured him.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

His hands tugged her waist against him tight as they continued their dance, it was as if they were the only ones around. The music was now quiet, the beat had changed, but they were still against each other like they were about to rip each other free of their confining clothes. He kissed her lips, his tongue dominating her mouth for only a second when hers triumphed over his and her hands won him as the trophy. She felt him, groped him and marked him as hers. Well, as much as she could with his clothes on.

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

He pulled away, his lips swollen like hers and face flushed. Slightly disheveled was a great asset to his attractiveness. He smirked, Whispering in her ear, "My place or yours?" she giggled, looking up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his slick and sweaty skin, her hands resting on his biceps as she pushed herself away.

Her voice was sultry and husky as she said, "never with a stranger Blue Eyes." She pushed herself completely away walking to the bar to gather her coat and handbag, her hips swaying seductively as she knew he was watching with a cold wave of disappointment washing through his veins like ice water. He sighed, and followed her path to the bar. But she had already gone.

_She's a maneater. _


End file.
